


Осадков не ожидается

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: После грозы в городе начинает твориться что-то странное. Тоору не верит росказням, но у Ушиджимы есть неопровержимые доказательства.





	Осадков не ожидается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/gifts).



Вечернюю тишину разорвал грохот; он пришел откуда-то с гор и обрушился на опустевшие улицы. Один за другим яркие багровые всполохи рассекали небо, но дождь все не начинался. 

Когда Тоору обернулся, Ушиджима стоял, задрав голову и уставившись вверх. От новой вспышки он не дрогнул — только сильнее стиснул смартфон в ладони. На экране: прогноз погоды, где, как у самого Тоору, по-прежнему значилось «безоблачно, вероятность осадков 10%». Казалось, волноваться не о чем — от автобусной остановки их отделяли не более ста метров, — можно было обойтись и без зонта. 

Над головой что-то просвистело и впечаталось в асфальт. Тоору вздрогнул и попятился назад; прямо в нескольких шагах от него, на тротуаре, лежала снежная глыба размером с волейбольный мяч. И об этом в прогнозе погоды уж точно не сообщали!

— Ты видел?! — Тоору ошалело дернулся к Ушиджиме, а потом кивнул на небо. Сомнений быть не могло — глыба прилетела откуда-то сверху. — Эй!

— Что это? — с заметным усилием выдавил Ушиджима. Они стояли прямо под фонарем, и желтоватый свет ясно отразил в его глазах неподдельный испуг.

— Да какая ра… — Тоору оборвался на полуслове, когда за спиной Ушиджимы приземлилась еще одна глыба. — Черт, бежим! — Он дернул Ушиджиму за рукав куртки и метнулся назад.

— Куда? — тот не пытался вырваться, только прикрыл свободной рукой голову.

— Не знаю! Обратно?

— А если уже закрыто?

— Да какая разница! — с раздражением бросил Тоору. — Или предлагаешь остаться здесь?! 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тоору понесся вдоль кирпичного забора с одним-единственным желанием: чтобы тот быстрее закончился и они оказались у дверей школы. Грохот становился все ближе и ближе, казалось, нависал над ними. Ушиджима не отставал, а Тоору никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, не задержись они из-за дурацкого конспекта, могли бы сейчас преспокойно ехать домой. 

Не успели они ступить на крыльцо, как темноту на противоположной части улицы прорезала очередная вспышка света. Вцепившись в ручку, Тоору рванул дверь на себя, но та не поддалась. 

— Заперто! — взвыл он, и тогда подоспевший Ушиджима тоже схватился за ручку. 

Сколько бы они ни дергали — вместе, по очереди — безрезультатно.

— Все-таки ушли?.. — это был не то вопрос, не то разговоры с самим собой. 

— Представь себе, — зло прошипел Тоору. Паника только подстегивала злость. 

— Может, кто-нибудь еще рядом? — Ушиджима, так и не отняв ладони от двери, вгляделся в черную пустоту между домами. Самый короткий путь на станцию пролегал именно здесь.

— Э-э-й, там кто-нибудь есть?! — крикнул Тоору. — Ну же, кто-нибудь!

Молчание. И снова грохот. 

— Тут должен быть комбини. — Ушиджима сжал плечо Тоору, но как-то неуверенно. Уж лучше бы вздернул его, наорал, как на провинившегося первогодку, но только не смотрел бессильно.

— Ага, ближайший «фэмили-март» в трехстах метрах, — Тоору рефлекторно повел плечом. 

Ушиджима отступил и плашмя прижался к дверному стеклу, всем своим видом показывая, что больше ничего предлагать не собирается. 

— И как только это могло произойти, — бубнил себе под нос Тоору, не прекращая тормошить ручку. 

Последнее, о чем он успел подумать, прежде чем все вокруг утонуло в ослепительном зареве, что это точно не начало конца света. Потому что конец света начался несколькими неделями ранее.

***  
Тоору пытливо оглядел огромный зал и поджал губы. От ламп под потолком исходил яркий белый свет; отражаясь от светлых столешниц, стен, окрашенных в светло-бежевый, он вызывал в глазах противную резь. Полсотни парней и девушек сидели, уткнувшись в тетради и сотовые телефоны. Никто не обращал на него внимания: никаких визгливых поклонниц и докучливых кохаев. 

Заприметив свободную парту в крайнем ряду, у окна, Тоору наконец-то сдвинулся с места. Он впервые оказался на курсах подготовки к экзаменам, — всегда считал, что это пустая трата времени в компании конченных зубрил. Хотя публика тут и вправду оказалась очень разношерстной. 

Присев за парту рядом с каким-то очкариком, Тоору достал из сумки тетрадь для будущих конспектов и карандаш. Постукивая им по парте, он продолжал невольно вертеть головой. Мысли рассыпались; с началом осени свободного времени стало заметно меньше, хоть он больше и не состоял в клубе. Время от времени Тоору захаживал на тренировки, правда, без подготовки к реальным играм все это быстро приобрело оттенок бессмысленности. Он с детства привык направлять энергию только в нужное русло, а сейчас им все больше овладевало уныние. А потому дополнительные курсы могли стать неплохим шансом развеяться.

Так и думал Тоору, пока не вошел в аудиторию. Этому месту как нельзя лучше подходили слова «умереть со скуки», «задохнуться от напряжения», «скончаться от унылых лиц присутствующих», но уж точно не «развеяться». И с приходом преподавателя все стало только хуже. Мужчина средних лет в строгом черном костюме взял микрофон и, прочистив горло, поприветствовал всех учеников — скупо и немногословно. Представившись Сато (банальнее фамилии и быть не могло, видимо, какая-то особая магия этого места), он начал вводную лекцию. 

***  
— Токио, значит? — понимающе кивая, уточнил классный руководитель у Тоору еще на прошлой неделе. 

Собеседования с учениками выпускных классов проводились ежедневно, отчего над школой, словно непроницаемый туман, повисли нервозность и суета. Тоору готов был поспорить с кем угодно: учителя и родители специально нагнетали обстановку, чтобы запугать их и заставить умирать над учебниками. Пропасть экзаменационного ада готова была разверзнуться в любую минуту.

— Да, хочу попробовать в Чуо или Токай, — Тоору выложил перед учителем рекламные проспекты и улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее. Уж если кому и стоило сомневаться, так это точно не ему.

Несколько престижных вузов префектуры готовы были принять лучших учеников Аоба Джосай. Особыми почестями, как и раньше, пользовались игроки бейсбольного и волейбольного клубов, квот поступало достаточно, чтобы большинству командного состава сохранить здоровые нервы. Вот только токийских университетов в числе заинтересованных не оказалось. Тоору много думал о дальнейшей карьере, о волейболе, о том, что может дать ему учеба в Мияги. И, прикинув все варианты, он все-таки пришел к выводу, что нужно поступать в Токио.

— Тогда придется налечь на учебу, — учитель провел пальцем по таблице успеваемости, остановился на математике и озадаченно покачал головой. – Средний балл невысокий.

— Это не проблема, сенсей.

Тогда Тоору еще не мог знать, как же крепко он ошибался. 

***  
— Ойкава.

Тоору вздрогнул и от удивления даже выронил карандаш. После непрерывного полуторачасового вещания Сато наконец-то объявил перерыв. Десять минут, которые должны были стать спасением от сплошного потока формул и таблиц, так и норовили превратиться в кошмар.

— Ушивака-ча-а-ан, — протянул Тоору, до тошноты притворно растягивая губы в улыбке. 

Странно, что он заметил его лишь сейчас, когда Ушиджима умудрился подобраться так близко и нависнуть над ним. И как только Тоору с первых же секунд не разглядел надежду всего японского спорта среди этого сброда серой массы? Эта мысль чуть не обратилась в слова, но Ушиджима опередил его:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — он насупился, и вообще выглядел так, будто все эти полтора часа потратил на раздумья, подойти к Тоору или нет.

— То же, что и ты, полагаю. — Тоору откинулся на спинку стула и смерил Ушиджиму насмешливым взглядом. Разговарить, когда тот нависал, точно скала, было неуютно.

— Ну да, — понимающе качнул головой Ушиджима. — Тоже низкий балл по математике?

— Не низкий, а совсем чуть-чуть не хватает до совершенства, — поправил его Тоору. — Не равняй всех по себе.

— Это было бы сложно. — Ушиджима обвел взглядом первые ряды по центру. Можно было не пояснять, Тоору прекрасно уловил его мысль. Такие места — извечные скопления зубрил.

— Что, не берут в Тохоку? — поддел Тоору Ушиджиму.

— В Васеду, — просто ответил тот. — Нужно подтянуть математику.

— Что ж, желаю удачи, — Тоору попробовал закончить разговор на дружественной ноте — все, только бы Ушиджима вернулся на свое место, — но тот зачем-то продолжил:

— А ты куда поступаешь?

— Выбираю из множества университетов, желающих видеть меня в своих стенах, — Тоору победно ухмыльнулся.

— Странно тогда, что ты здесь, — Ушиджима склонил голову набок. На лице мелькнуло недоверие.

От ответа избавил вернувшийся в аудиторию Сато. Он неторопливо отпил из термоса и попросил всех занять свои места. 

— Ладно, я пошел, — оглядев Тоору еще раз, Ушиджима зашагал куда-то в конец зала.

— И как только это могло случиться… — пробормотал Тоору. Вместо того, чтобы отдохнуть, он несколько драгоценных минут посвятил обмену любезностями с Ушиджимой.

***  
— И как только это могло случиться?.. — Тоору потер затылок, морщась от боли. Видимо, неслабо приложило к двери во время удара. 

Стоп. Удара!

— Ойкава? — послышался рядом голос Ушиджимы. Глухой и хриплый, он звучал слишком пугающе — как будто и правда случилось что-то плохое.

— Какого черта… — Тоору медленно повернул голову, лихорадочно вороша в памяти последние события, и посмотрел на Ушиджиму. В жестком свете фонаря его лицо очертили резкие глубокие тени, и выглядел он еще суровее, чем обычно. Тоору сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять дрожь. 

— Это была молния, — проговорил Ушиджима, поднимая глаза к небу. Сейчас там не было ни облачка.

— Хочешь сказать, она попала в нас? — Тоору посмотрел на Ушиджиму, как на городского сумасшедшего. Лучше так, а еще рассмеяться и сказать это вслух — лишь бы не думать о том, что в них и правда ударила чертова молния! — Не говори ерунды, Ушивака-чан, любой младшеклассник знает, что если в тебя попадет молния, то ты мигом поджаришься.

— Тогда что это было? — Ушиджима испытующе вперился в его лицо.

— Откуда мне знать, — вздохнул Тоору, пытаясь подняться. Что бы ни произошло — это не повод сидеть тут. Так и последний автобус уйдет, а ночная прогулка с Ушиджимой уж точно не входила в его планы.

— Тогда нам нужно в больницу.

— А дальше? Расскажешь им, что в тебя ударила молния? Присмотрись, у тебя даже одежда не пострадала и на теле нет ни единого пятнышка.

Только сейчас до Тоору дошло, что он так и не осмотрел себя. Джинсы были пыльными, но целыми, как и куртка. Немного кружилась голова и побаливал затылок, но ни тошноты, ни рвоты не появилось. И как вообще должен чувствовать себя человек, в которого предположительно ударила молния?

Тоору не стал озвучивать этот вопрос.

— Идем, нужно возвращаться, — он протянул ладонь Ушиджиме. Не удержался, чтобы сделать этот жест как можно более вынужденным, словно одолжение. Им обоим нужно было встряхнуться и выкинуть из головы произошедшее. — Давай, Ушивака-чан, если опоздаешь к комендантскому часу, точно будешь ночевать на улице. 

Помедлив, Ушиджима ухватился за предложенную руку и поднялся на нетвердых ногах. Его пошатывало, как и самого Тоору, но о больнице он больше не напоминал. 

Путь до остановки они прошли в молчании: очевидно, каждый собирал в голове свою собственную мозаику событий. Тоору пытался вытянуть из подкорки хоть какие-нибудь факты о молниях, почерпнутые на уроках естествознания, но все они сводились к одному: сейчас они с Ушиджимой уж точно не должны были идти вдоль тротуара целыми и невредимыми. 

— Ушивака-чан, послушай, — заговорил Тоору, когда из-за поворота вырулил автобус. — Если окажется, что мы и правда умерли, давай встретимся в центральном парке? Привидениям нужно держаться вместе...

— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Ушиджима. До Тоору дошел весь идиотизм сказанных им слов, и он прыснул.

— Надеюсь, обойдемся без этого. И так тошно смотреть на тебя по три раза в неделю, — он натянул язвительную ухмылку, внутренне расслабляясь. Постепенно все возвращалось в прежнее русло. Однако, зайдя в автобус, Тоору зачем-то добавил: — Напиши, как доберешься.

Ушиджима рассеянно кивнул. Тоору был готов поклясться, что прежде никогда не видел его в таком состоянии. Перед сном он постарался вымести из головы все лишнее: черт знает откуда взявшуюся грозу, молнии и особенно взгляд Ушиджимы.

***  
Поначалу Тоору еще тешил себя надеждой, что Ушиджима походит на курсы разок-другой, а потом из-за плотного графика начнет пропускать или вообще забросит. Негоже великим волейболистам просиживать штаны в подобных заведениях. 

Но Ушиджима пришел и во второй раз, и в третий, и на следующей неделе. Они то и дело сталкивались в холле перед занятиями или у аппарата с напитками во время перерыва, когда у обоих уже в глазах рябило от формул. И каждый раз нужно было что-то говорить. 

Другие ученики при виде Ушиджимы взволнованно перешептывались и бросали любопытные взгляды. Но за две недели все свыклись. Группка парней даже умудрилась выпросить у него автограф. И, глядя на них, одна девчонка в полосатой кофточке и со смешными косичками осмелела настолько, что угостила Тоору домашним обедом. 

— Ушивака-чан пользуется небывалой популярностью у парней, — задиристо бросил Тоору, когда они вместе шли к остановке. В компанию к Ушиджиме он не набивался, но удержаться от колкости не мог. — Тебя не пугает такая тенденция?

— Они из волейбольного клуба　старшей школы Томия, — напрочь игнорируя шпильку, произнес Ушиджима. — Спросили, можно ли как-нибудь устроить тренировочный матч с Шираторизавой.

— И великодушный Ушиджима Вакатоши, конечно же, не смог им отказать? — полувопросительно качнул головой Тоору.

— Это решать не мне, а тренеру, — отрезал Ушиджима, но тут же добавил, очевидно, предугадав реакцию Тоору: — Я так и сказал.

— Разбил последнюю надежду молодого поколения, как ты мог!

— Считаешь, я должен был соврать им? — взгляд Ушиджимы задержался на нем дольше обычного. 

— Я этого не говорил, — помедлив, ответил Тоору.

И так всегда: их разговоры, а скорее вынужденную коммуникацию, сложно было назвать доверительными. Сносными — да, даже «исчерпывающими» подошло бы лучше, все равно список тем был не так уж велик. Каждый раз, заходя в тупик, они либо замолкали, либо кто-то (чаще всего Тоору) увиливал от темы, словно проверял новый закуток бесконечного лабиринта в отчаянном желании найти выход. Они могли бы обсуждать прошедшие матчи или грядущий Весенний турнир, но тогда бы вновь пришлось касаться неудобных тем.

Тогда ни один из них не мог представить, что общая тема найдется так скоро.

***  
— Ты видел вчера, видел? — налетел Ивайзуми, стоило Тоору показаться на крыше. Стоящий рядом Мацукава молча отсалютовал ему коробочкой сока.

— Что видел?

— Грозу, придурок! Только не говори, что все пропустил со своими курсами?

Уж лучше бы пропустил, отметил про себя Тоору, но вслух сказал лишь:

— А, ты об этом, Ива-чан. Видел, видел.

По правде говоря, Тоору бы не отказался все забыть. Придя домой, он тут же расстелил футон и вырубился, успев только прочитать сообщение от Ушиджимы. «Я дома», — все так же немыслимо исчерпывающе. 

— И что думаешь? — спросил Мацукава, прервав поток воспоминаний.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тоору. Проснувшись с утра, он не почувствовал каких-либо изменений, потому поспешил выкинуть произошедшее из головы — хотя бы на время.

— Да все только и твердят об этом, что по телеку, что в классе! — Ивайзуми сжал его плечо. — Тебе, что, совсем не интересно?

— А хоть кому-то удалось выяснить, что это было на самом деле? — Тоору старался говорить ровно. 

— Говорили про холодный воздушный фронт с Хоккайдо, про какие-то потоки… — Ивайзуми почесал затылок. — Поди разбери этих метеорологов. 

— Наш классный вообще говорит, что это конец света, — хохотнул Мацукава, но, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Ивайзуми, добавил: — Он предсказывает его каждые полгода, так что забей.

— Чушь какая, — сплюнул Ивайзуми. — А ты что думаешь? — он пихнул Тоору локтем в бок.

— Что у вас всех слишком много свободного времени, раз вы обращаете внимание на подобную чепуху, — укоризненно протянул Тоору, уворачиваясь от повторного тычка. Наружу прорвался давно сдерживаемый смех: скорее нервный, чем веселый, — и он выставил руки вперед в знак капитуляции. 

***  
— Нет, все-таки вокруг творится что-то странное, — не унимался Ивайзуми по пути домой. От утреннего возбуждения на лице не осталось и следа, на смену пришла сосредоточенность, словно перед ним лежал тест с тригонометрическими уравнениями. — У нас в классе некоторые отпросились домой после обеда. Жаловались на недомогание. 

— Они просто удачно воспользовались ситуацией, — ухмыльнулся Тоору. Он тоже обнаружил не всех после перерыва. Но ему ли было не знать, на что способны школьники, чтобы устроить себе выходной. 

— А вдруг они все-таки не врут?.. — задумчиво сказал Ивайзуми.

— О чем?

— Про конец света... — добавил он так неуверенно, что Тоору чуть не полез за телефоном, чтобы обругать Мацукаву за идиотскую шутку. 

— Нет, Ива-чан.

— Почему? — Ивайзуми резко затормозил.

— Стоп, ты серьезно? — Тоору замедлил шаг, оборачиваясь. — Думаешь, я поверю в россказни ополоумевшего учителя Мацукавы?

— Да дело не только в нем. Зайди в твиттер!

— Ну вот еще. Мне не нужен твиттер, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что этот мир и так уже давным-давно спятил. — Тоору развел руками от бессилия. Ивайзуми не тронулся с места, и тогда Тоору торжественно выдал беспроигрышную заготовку: — К тому же, я точно знаю, что конец света не настанет, пока мы не победим Ушиджиму Вакатоши! 

— Что вам от меня нужно?

Тоору чуть не припечатало к асфальту. Глубокий низкий голос — он не перепутал бы его ни с кем, даже если бы спятил или оглох. Тоору медленно повернулся к Ивайзуми и встретил на его лице абсолютное понимание.

— Ты еще что тут делаешь? — первым оттаял Ивайзуми, с вызовом глядя на Ушиджиму. 

— Я был на тренировке, — ответил тот, хмурясь. 

— Вопрос остается. — Ивайзуми скрестил руки на груди. 

Тоору лишь молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. В голове всколыхнулись воспоминания о вчерашнем; появилось опасение, что гроза и внезапное появление Ушиджимы могут быть как-то связаны. Тоору поежился от этой мысли.

— Я не знаю, — вдруг проговорил Ушиджима. Он выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но никак не решался. Тоору не собирался ему помогать, наоборот, как можно старательнее делал вид, что не понимает, что происходит. И, очевидно, до Ушиджимы дошло, что вариантов у него немного. — Ойкава, можно тебя?.. — наконец выдавил он.

— Зачем? Говори так, у меня нет секретов от Ивы-чана, — Тоору картинно вскинул подбородок в надежде, что этот жест придаст ему уверенности — если бы только сердце не трепыхалось в груди как сумасшедшее. 

Он одернул полы форменного пиджака в попытке собраться. А Ушиджима, как назло, напрочь проигнорировал его пассаж, продолжая буравить сосредоточенным взглядом. 

— Ладно, черт с тобой! — Тоору сдвинулся с места, глянул на Ивайзуми. Тот фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. — Две минуты, Ива-чан.

— Какого хрена? — крикнул тот, когда они уже сворачивали за угол.

— Действительно, Ушивака-чан, какого хрена? — не сдержался Тоору, дав волю скопившимся за весь день эмоциям. — Объявляешься откуда ни возьмись, несешь какую-то...

— Это гроза, — перебил его Ушиджима, будто бы и вовсе не слушал.

— Ну нет, и ты туда же. 

— Ойкава, я серьезно. Это гроза. Со мной что-то не так, — твердил он свое.

— С тобой с рождения что-то не так, а к восемнадцати годам ты решил обвинить во всем грозу. 

— Я был сегодня в Томия.

— Рад, что ты занимаешься благотворительностью. 

— Мы не назначали матч. Я оказался там случайно.

— Ты заблудился? Нет, Ушивака-чан, если ты хотел рассказать мне о том, как провел день, то давай в другой раз. — Тоору в отчаянии посмотрел в сторону Ивайзуми. 

— Ойкава! Я просто моргнул и вдруг очутился в их спортзале. Посреди тренировки. Прямо как сейчас здесь!

— Что ты имеешь ввиду под этим «очутился»? — вопрос слетел с губ прежде, чем Тоору спросил себя, а хочет ли он знать ответ.

— Секунду назад был в школе, а потом… Прямо как сейчас. Ты ведь позвал меня, так?

— Вот еще, зачем мне тебя звать?

— Но ты назвал мое имя. 

— Это кто-то другой. Мало ли, — Тоору демонстративно окинул взглядом окрестности. Прохожих, правда, почти не встречалось, только дети шумно возились на площадке.

— Что мне делать?

— Откуда мне знать? — Тоору поднял глаза и всмотрелся в лицо Ушиджимы. Тот выглядел до неузнаваемости растерянно, как зверь, загнанный в ловушку после многочасовой погони. Только извечная морщинка между бровей никуда не исчезла. Тоору вздохнул: — Я правда не знаю, как тебе помочь.

— А ты ничего странного за собой не заметил?

— Нет, не заметил. Поэтому, Ушивака-чан, прошу тебя, оставь меня в покое. Мне хватает того, что мы постоянно видимся на курсах, но если ты начнешь, как сейчас, появляться из ниоткуда, я точно сойду с ума.

— Эй, что вы там так долго?! — прогремел издалека Ивайзуми.

— Уже иду! — отмахнулся Тоору и снова повернулся к Ушиджиме. Он старался говорить как можно серьезнее. — Послушай, я не знаю, что происходит. Все вокруг только и твердят про эту грозу, но я не ощущаю в себе никаких изменений. Может, ты прав, и стоит обратиться в больницу?

— И что я им скажу? Что в течение дня я постоянно куда-то перемещаюсь?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тоору. — Расскажи им про грозу. Все сейчас говорят про эту чертову грозу.

***  
«Один парень написал в твиттере, что видел метеоритный дождь!»

«Ответь ему, что это сработает только на ученицах средней школы!» 

«В смысле?!»

«Ну, если никак не получается закадрить девчонку, расскажи ей про метеоритный дождь… Во всеобщей суматохе прокатит»

Лежа на постели, Тоору лениво следил за топом игровых новинок на экране ноутбука и перебрасывался сообщениями с Ивайзуми. Уже перевалило за полночь, но сна не было ни в одном глазу — и, похоже, все в округе продолжали безустанно обсуждать странные погодные явления вместо того, чтобы расползтись по кроватям. 

«Что Ушивака сказал про грозу?»

Еще по пути домой Тоору постарался пересказать Ивайзуми их диалог с Ушиджимой. Естественно, выбросив самое главное. А потому было бессмысленно надеяться, будто бы Ивайзуми так и поверит, что говорили они о забытой тетради.

«С чего ты взял, что он должен был что-то сказать?» — упрямо продолжал гнуть свое Тоору.

«Не знаю, он выглядел испуганным»

«Думаешь?»

«Ойкава!»

«Что?! Может, спросишь у него сам?»

«Это не круто» 

Перед глазами тут же всплыл образ Ивайзуми, который смешно хмурит брови и поджимает губы, размышляя, как лучше написать Ушиджиме про грозу. Усмехнувшись сам себе, Тоору набрал:

«Я иду спать, Ива-чан. Подумай на ночь о чем-нибудь более приятном, чем гроза или Ушивака»

Отложив телефон, Тоору устало вздохнул: этот совет больше бы пригодился ему самому. Голову распирало от бесконечных попыток осмыслить происходящее и выудить хоть крохи логики. Ведь так не бывает — что бы там ни твердили окружающие и даже Ивайзуми. Не бывает, и точка. Все это лишь нелепое стечение обстоятельств. 

Поворочавшись еще немного, Тоору все-таки поднялся с постели. Внутренний голос ядовито поддакнул: осталось совсем чуть-чуть, и он скатится до уровня истериков в твиттере. Тоору встал по центру комнаты, огляделся и, не удержавшись от смешка, негромко произнес:

— Ушиджима Вакатоши. 

Вышло слишком тихо и неуверенно, а собственный голос звучал совсем незнакомо. Но это было неважно — ведь ничего не произошло: Тоору так и стоял один в пустой темной комнате. И никакого Ушиджимы.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — позвал Тоору громче. На губах заиграла улыбка — от собственной глупости или, быть может, ликования. Или того и другого вместе, но факт оставался фактом. Тоору все-таки умудрился поверить, будто в его квартире в любой момент может очутиться Ушиджима Вакатоши, стоит только…

— Ты меня звал?

Тоору шарахнулся в сторону, но тут же взял себя в руки и вскинулся с вызовом. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он больше по инерции — в последней попытке оспорить происходящее.

Вопрос, как ни странно, совсем сбил Ушиджиму с толку: он неловко повертел головой, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом недоверчиво уставился на Тоору. 

— Ты меня позвал, — повторил он уже с нажимом.

— Не говори ерунды, — Тоору упрямо сверлил его взглядом. — Считаешь, мне больше заняться нечем, чем звать тебя? — последнее слово он произнес с подчеркнутым пренебрежением.

— Не знаю. Но я же здесь? — Ушиджима вновь осмотрел комнату, расправляя плечи, — словно начал привыкать к этой новой, безвыходной действительности.

— Это я понял. — Тоору протянул руку и с силой ущипнул Ушиджиму чуть выше локтя. Тот вздрогнул, но не проронил ни звука. — Другой вопрос, каким образом? Лучше сознайся, ты влез ко мне через окно, а, Ушиджима?

— Нет. Я уже говорил тебе...

Тоору шумно выдохнул, прерывая его. 

— Шутка затянулась, Ушивака-чан.

— Я не шучу. Ойкава! — тот метнул на него яростный взгляд. — Зачем мне тебя разыгрывать?

— Откуда мне знать?!

Получилось несколько громче, чем он ожидал, — не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь из домашних вошел сюда и увидел Ушиджиму. Тоору примирительно выставил ладони вперед и перешел на шепот:

— Хорошо-хорошо. Да, сознаюсь, я позвал тебя. И не нужно на меня так смотреть! Я только хотел убедиться, что все это лишь глупое недоразумение. 

Ушиджима внимательно слушал его, не перебивая и не подначивая. И от его прямого серьезного взгляда, от окутавшей их гнетущей тишины управлять собственными эмоциями становилось все сложнее. Не выдержав, Тоору проговорил:

— Пожалуйста, Ушивака-чан, признайся, что ты следил за мной? Потому что еще немного, и я буду готов поверить, что это и правда из-за чертовой грозы.

— Я так и сказал тебе сегодня.

— Че-е-ерт, — прошипел Тоору, сжимая голову ладонями. Он посмотрел на Ушиджиму почти умоляюще — ну что стоит подтвердить, что все это лишь глупая шутка. Одна только фраза, стоящая долгих часов спокойного сна. 

Но Ушиджима молчал, и Тоору сдался:

— И что мне с тобой делать? 

Он только сейчас оглядел Ушиджиму: тот был одет в домашние штаны и плотную толстовку, без обуви — в одних носках. Далеко точно не уйдет. 

— Может, вызвать такси? — предложил Ушиджима.

— Извини, я не готов выложить тебе все карманные деньги.

— Я верну.

— К тому же, — игнорируя его, продолжил Тоору, — еще надо будет как-то провести тебя вниз, чтобы никто не заметил… 

— Подождем пару часов?

— Тогда уж проще отправить тебя домой на первом автобусе, — выдал Тоору, только потом осознавая, что это значило.

— Ты предлагаешь мне остаться тут на ночь? — В скупом свете ночника было не разобрать, но, кажется, Ушиджима перестал хмуриться.

— Один лишний звук, и клянусь тебе, Ушивака-чан, я позвоню в полицию. 

 

Тоору отсчитывал секунды; мерное дыхание под боком не убаюкивало, а наоборот отбрасывало от сна. Раньше ему не приходилось делить постель со случайным гостем. Ивайзуми часто оставался на ночь, особенно когда они учились в младшей школе, но каждый раз мама заботливо приносила еще один матрас. Но сейчас попросить ее об этом вновь Тоору не мог. Пришлось даже дверь запереть. В последний раз он прибегал к этому пару лет назад, когда Мацукава притащил откуда-то порнографический журнал.

А делить постель с Ушиджимой было постыднее вдвойне, ведь Тоору сам предложил ему лечь рядом. Поначалу еще думал, может, разместить на полу, но потом сдался. Ушиджима выглядел до смерти уставшим (неудивительно, с таким количеством перемещений), хоть и пытался отрицать это до последнего. Тоору мысленно укорил себя за излишнее сочувствие. 

Перекатившись на бок, он уткнулся взглядом в стену и попытался переключиться: представить море, горы в окрестностях Сендая — как делал каждую ночь перед важным матчем. Но стоило хоть немного отвлечься, как жар чужой кожи за спиной неминуемо возвращал к действительности. Толстовку Ушиджима снял, а ткань собственной футболки еще никогда не казалась такой тонкой, почти иллюзорной. Тоору отодвигался от Ушиджимы, пока колени не уперлись в стену. Отвоевать личное пространство под одним одеялом оказалось сложнее, чем можно было представить.

— Ушивака-чан, — зачем-то тихо позвал он, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Затем добавил погромче: — Ушивака-чан?

— Что? — сонно ответил Ушиджима; голос его был непривычно хриплым. 

Если подумать, они встречались только во время матчей — никаких лагерей или групповых поездок. Ушиджима прочно закрепился в сознании до тошноты самоуверенным и непробиваемым. Раньше Тоору не допускал даже мысли, что тот может быть другим. Таким, как сегодня, как сейчас.

— Может, все-таки расскажешь, как тебе это удалось? — все так же уставившись в стену, прошептал Тоору. 

— Что?

— Перемещение...

— Спи уже, — недовольно буркнул Ушиджима, поплотнее закутываясь в одеяло. Случайно, скорее всего случайно, его ладонь задела спину Тоору, заставив выгнуться — только чтобы отстраниться и не вызывать еще больше неловкости. 

— Не командуй, — предупредил Тоору, вцепившись в свою часть одеяла. У гостеприимства, особенно вынужденного, тоже должны быть пределы. — И все-таки?

— Ойкава, не задавай глупых вопросов. Я сразу тебе все рассказал.

— Ах, глупых? — прошипел Тоору. Перекатившись на спину, он приподнялся на локте и уставился на Ушиджиму сквозь темноту. — Да ты сам бы в такое поверил?

— Не знаю. — Тот тоже перевернулся на спину. Встретившись взглядом с Тоору, он как-то неловко поерзал головой на подушке. — Окажись ты посреди моей комнаты ночью, поверил бы, наверное. 

— Ха, да ни одна гроза не заставит меня сделать это! — самодовольно заявил Тоору, пытаясь скрыть взявшееся из ниоткуда волнение. Зачем он вообще пытался завязать разговор с Ушиджимой, да еще и посреди ночи? Мог бы подождать до утра и выставить его с первыми лучами солнца. Тоору вздохнул: — Впрочем, результат все равно один…

— Но почему только я? — прозвучало обреченно, без жалости к себе, но так, что пропало всякое желание язвить.

— Ну... может, не только ты. Твиттер завален россказнями и страшилками, кто знает, вдруг часть из них правда, — протянул Тоору, изучая мягко очерченный в темноте профиль Ушиджимы: прямой нос, горделиво вздернутый подбородок, плотно сомкнутые губы. Все знакомо еще со средней школы, но сейчас Тоору как будто узнавал его заново. И этот другой Ушиджима вызывал иные чувства. Раньше Тоору так ждал момента, когда хваленая неуязвимость даст трещину, но сейчас, имея на руках все карты, добровольно пасовал. 

— А ты?

— М? — Тоору заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Ты заметил какие-то изменения… в себе?

— Я уже говорил.

— Может, ты просто не понял?

— Кто знает, — выдохнул Тоору. — Спи, Ушивака-чан. Пожалуйста, спи, и давай хотя бы до завтрашнего утра забудем о том, что ты здесь.

— Мне повезло, — как-то странно, со смешком, вдруг выдал Ушиджима.

— В смысле?

— Большинство девчонок все бы отдали, чтобы оказаться на моем месте.

— Теперь можешь заснуть с чувством собственной охрененности. — Тоору поддел его локтем и поспешил отвернуться. По щекам разливался жар: то ли от духоты, то ли от неловкости. А ровное и совершенно не сонное дыхание за спиной все только усугубляло. 

 

Тоору проснулся от тихой мелодии будильника и лениво потянулся к телефону над головой. На экране высветилось «5:30», и он поморщился от яркого света. И зачем только ему понадобилось вставать в такую рань? Тоору рухнул обратно на постель; постепенно сонный туман рассеивался, и одно за другим стали проявляться воспоминания о прошедшем вечере.

Тоору медленно повернул голову и обнаружил в нескольких сантиметрах лицо Ушиджимы. Каким-то немыслимым образом тому удалось отвоевать большую часть футона: без всякого стеснения он развалился на постели, подгребая подушку и окончательно оттеснив Тоору к стене. Лицо излучало такое умиротворение, что на секунду Ушиджиму даже стало жалко будить. 

— Ушиджима, просыпайся. — Тоору потормошил его за плечо.

— Ойкава? — просипел тот, еще толком не отойдя от сна. — Что ты?..

— Давай уже, загружай систему! — Тоору пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом. — Помнишь, как вчера вломился ко мне посреди ночи, а я великодушно позволил тебе остаться?

— Да, — согласно качнул головой Ушиджима, приподнимаясь. — Извини. 

Одеяло соскользнуло, оголяя грудь, и он отвернулся в поисках толстовки. Ничего особенного в его голом торсе не было, но отчего-то в воздухе повисла необъяснимая неловкость. Тоору поспешно открыл телефон, чтобы проверить скопившиеся за ночь сообщения в соцсетях. Уж лучше, чем пялиться, как Ушиджима натягивает толстовку. 

— Мне проводить тебя до остановки? — предложил Тоору, прерывая тишину, но Ушиджима отрицательно помотал головой. Одевшись, он так и сидел, устремив взгляд к окну, откуда сквозь шторы пробивались первые лучи солнца. 

— Не нужно, доберусь как-нибудь.

— Что-то мне не верится. — Тоору подсел к нему поближе и попытался заглянуть в лицо; от прежней умиротворенности не осталось и следа. Рядом с ним сидел хорошо знакомый Ушиджима Вакатоши. Тоору безрадостно улыбнулся. — Хотя теперь тебя можно вызвать хоть с того света. 

— Я пока не готов попробовать, — Ушиджима пожал плечами. 

— Ну, как надумаешь, звони. — Тоору поднялся с постели и быстро оглядел Ушиджиму. — Да ты же без обуви! Ушивака-чан, сколько с тобой проблем.

— А у тебя есть что-нибудь моего размера?

— Надеюсь, старые отцовские кроссовки тебе подойдут, — протянул Тоору, мысленно перебирая варианты. Уж на кого-кого, а на Ушиджиму он обувью не запасался. — И возьмешь мою куртку. 

— Спасибо, — буркнул тот, рассматривая собственные ступни — от неловкости или, может быть, от нежелания принимать такую вынужденную помощь. 

— Не стоит, — холодно сказал Тоору. — Любой на моем месте сделал бы точно так же.

***  
— Откуда ты взялся?! — Тоору рывком повернулся, чуть не снеся дозатор для мыла над раковиной.

Выпроводить Ушиджиму удалось без приключений, но выспаться перед занятиями уже не вышло. Весь иззевавшись на обществознании, он отправился в туалет, чтобы умыться. Холодная вода немного взбодрила, но когда взгляд случайно скользнул на зеркало над раковиной, Тоору не поверил собственным глазам. 

— Эй! — Тоору сделал шаг навстречу стоящему за спиной Куними. Он был готов поклясться, что еще несколько секунд назад туалет был абсолютно пуст, а потом тот материализовался из воздуха. — Куними, что это было?

— Понятия не имею, — тот упрямо вскинул голову. — Я вошел, когда вы умывались, а вы вскрикнули. С вами все в порядке, Ойкава-сан?

— Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому. — Тоору цепко сжал плечо Куними, не давая пошевелиться. Он постарался вернуть себе прежнюю невозмутимость и продолжил уже спокойным тоном: — Что происходит, Куними-чан?

— Я не знаю… — тот замялся, изучая ладонь Тоору. Помолчал немного, но потом тяжело выдохнул и поднял глаза: — Не понимаю, как, но… Вы… вы же все видели сами, да?

— Ты появляешься там, где тебя позвали? — уточнил Тоору. Одна только неувязочка: сейчас Тоору точно никого не звал, даже мысленно. Но если это правда, то Куними с Ушиджимой могут создать клуб любителей перемещения в пространстве: собираться по вечерам, делиться историями о дневных путешествиях — все что угодно, только подальше от Тоору. 

Но Куними помотал головой.

— Нет, я могу становиться… невидимым, — последнее слово он произнес так, будто сам до конца не верил в происходящее. 

— Невидимым? И с каких пор?

— После грозы. 

— Она попала в тебя?

— Нет, я был дома, — шепотом проговорил Куними, нехорошо озираясь. — Да я бы и не узнал, что так умею, если бы не пришлось прятаться от тренера Мизогучи вчера.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Тоору, все еще пытаясь обмозговать полученную информацию. — А знаешь еще кого-нибудь, кто тоже… умеет что-нибудь?

— Киндаичи говорит, что умеет превращать разные предметы в лук, — поморщился Куними. — Но он не выходит из дома уже два дня.

— Что? — Тоору не сдержал смешка. Нужно будет навестить как-нибудь беднягу. — Ладно, неважно. И что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Куними. — Но моя способность довольно полезная, вам так не кажется?

— Будешь злоупотреблять ей, и я скажу тренеру, — пригрозил Тоору, улыбаясь. — Кстати, а ты можешь ее контролировать?

— Поначалу не мог, но сейчас стало получаться. Смотрите. — Куними зажмурился и напрягся. Тоору уже хотел остановить его, как вдруг тот растворился в воздухе, а потом материализовался через пару секунд.

— Хах, неужто придется поверить во все это? — Тоору пораженно покачал головой, не в силах сдержать эмоции.

— А у вас тоже появилась какая-то способность, Ойкава-сан?

— Ты имеешь в виду способность оставаться единственным здравомыслящим среди вас? — Тоору вскинул брови. — Нет, Куними-чан, она у меня с рождения.

И, напоследок окинув того насмешливым взглядом, он вышел из туалета. 

***  
— Кто бы мог подумать. 

Тоору все-таки подошел к Ушиджиме во время перемены. Договаривать не стал — упрямо глядел на него сверху вниз в ожидании, пока тот заинтересуется. Ушиджима непонимающе покосился на него, но подвинулся, без слов приглашая сесть рядом.

— Поздравляю, ты, кажется, больше не один.

— О чем ты?

— О том, что скоро у тебя наберется группа поддержки из таких же… — Тоору замялся, быстро оглядываясь, — одаренных.

Ушиджима нахмурил брови, а потом медленно проговорил:

— Ойкава, ты все-таки?..

— Нет, даже не думай, — отрезал Тоору и поманил Ушиджиму ладонью, а когда тот нагнулся, прошептал на ухо: — Кое-кто из нашей школы тоже получил способности. Не такие, как у тебя. Но они проявились после грозы.

На последнем слове глаза Ушиджимы расширились. 

— Так что не быть тебе больше уникальным, Ушивака-чан, — Тоору весело покачал головой. Взяв с парты карандаш Ушиджимы, он повертел его в руках, соображая, для чего вообще затеял этот разговор. Успокаивать Ушиджиму он не собирался, равно как и вселять веру, что все обойдется. — Кстати, где уже успел побывать за сегодня?

— Нигде, — ответил Ушиджима. — Я учусь контролировать себя.

Все, как говорил Куними. Если уж у того получилось раствориться в воздухе на глазах у Тоору, великому Ушиджиме Вакатоши эта задача точно по плечу. Что же будет с миром, когда Киндаичи научится превращать все и всех в лук?

— Готов поспорить, что весь твой «контроль» — фальшивка, — Тоору с вызовом задрал подбородок, сверля Ушиджиму взглядом. Еще позавчера ночью тот был настолько сбитым с толку, что возникшее чувство собственного превосходства и доминирования никак не хотело отступать. Сейчас Ушиджима выглядел так, будто бы никакой грозы вообще не было, но почему-то Тоору совсем не хотел с этим мириться. 

— Нет, не фальшивка.

— Да ну?

— Ойкава, что ты от меня хочешь?

— Давай заключим пари? — Тоору был готов поклясться, это говорил не он, а все те же неведомые силы, жаждущие подчинить Ушиджиму, указать, где на самом деле его место.

Ушиджима нахмурился, но взглядом просил продолжать.

— Сегодня, в полночь, — условия придумывались на ходу, — я снова попробую вызвать тебя, а если ничего не произойдет, будем считать, что ты великий и непобедимый Ушиджима Вакатоши, повелитель времени и пространства.

— А если тебе удастся?

— То есть, ты уже заранее не веришь в успех? — Тоору ликовал: глупо, бездумно поддавшись эмоциям. — Брось, ты же должен быть уверен в себе!

— А что скажут твои родители, если увидят меня? 

— Ну, надеюсь, все будут спать, а утром скажу, что встретил тебя на пробежке. 

Ушиджима кивнул и больше вопросов не задавал.

— Собери вещи на всякий случай.

— Хорошо.

— До встречи, — с издевкой бросил Тоору, направляясь к своей парте. — Учись хорошо, Ушивака-чан.

***  
Весь вечер Тоору не находил себе места; волнение сжимало горло невидимыми тисками, а идея с пари уже не казалась столь гениальной, как пару часов назад. Винить себя было не за что, как, впрочем, и Ушиджиму, но Тоору снова и снова проклинал тот день, когда они вместе задержались на курсах.

Ближе к полуночи Тоору предусмотрительно запер дверь, убедившись, что все домашние уже разбрелись по своим комнатам. В ожидании, когда на часах вспыхнет заветное «0:00», он обошел комнату несколько раз, пересчитал учебники на книжной полке, рассмотрел командные фотографии. Он ведь мог даже не звать Ушиджиму, просто скинуть ему сообщение в стиле «Ты победил, я польщен». Одна маленькая ложь могла избавить от нескольких часов в обществе Ушиджимы. Всего лишь не открывать рот. Не произносить…

— Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Пустота, молчание. Быть может, Ушиджима не врал, когда говорил о контроле.

— Ушиджима Вакатоши, — сорвалось с губ уже громче, протяжнее. 

Что скажут родители, если услышат? Что Тоору съехал в преддверии поступления? Так и не отошел от проигрыша?

— Ушиджима Вакатоши! — шепот, переходящий в крик. 

Тоору обнял себя за плечи, весь дрожа от напряжения. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что так быть не должно, что он попросту заигрался. И что теперь?

— Ойкава? — неуверенный голос Ушиджимы вернул все на круги своя. 

— Вот видишь, Ушивака-чан, я же говорил. Ерунда твой контроль, — натянув приторную улыбочку, Тоору развернулся. Обреченность, вмиг возникшая в груди, так и норовила перевесить ликование. Как будто он, а не Ушиджима, только что проиграл спор. 

Ушиджима не пререкался с ним; обвел комнату взглядом — как будто в первый раз — и только одернул лямки рюкзака. Сразу видно, готовился.

— Я взял деньги, так что можем вызвать такси, — спокойно предложил он, словно уловив мысли Тоору.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Тоору. — Успокойся, я ведь сам предложил.

— А если кто-то увидит меня здесь? — Ушиджима с опаской покосился на дверь, понижая голос до шепота.

— Они скорее заметят, если к дому подъедет такси.

— Ойкава, но ведь… — Ушиджима не договорил, но взгляд скользнул на постель.

— Вынужденная мера. Думаешь, я сам в восторге? — и Тоору не удержался от ухмылки: — Пари есть пари, Ушивака-чан. Или ты стесняешься?

— Чего?

— Не знаю, меня? 

Ушиджима как-то неоднозначно покачал головой и, стащив рюкзак, сел на футон. Стянув толстовку, он остался в одной футболке. Тоору поежился; за ночь дом остынет так, что поутру сама мысль выбраться из-под одеяла покажется самоубийством. Но, похоже, Ушиджиму даже холод не прошибал. Тоору демонстративно вытащил из шкафа свитер потеплее; мягкая ткань приятно легла на озябшие плечи. 

— От чего зависит способность? — протянул Ушиджима, когда Тоору погасил ночник и улегся. 

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? 

— Да.

— Понятия не имею. Хотя, как по мне, твоя тебе очень подходит, — пробубнил Тоору, укутываясь одеялом, пока еще была такая возможность. 

— Почему? — Ушиджима спрашивал без намека на обиду или упрек. И от этого отвечать ему становилось все сложнее.

— Потому что… — замялся Тоору, подбирая слова, — потому что ты везде и никуда от тебя не деться…

— Я мешаю?

— Что? — Тоору резко повернул голову.

— Я мешаю тебе? — Ушиджима смотрел, не мигая. Порой его прямота по своей мощи не уступала атакам на площадке. В такие моменты Тоору понимал, что ему не помогла бы даже «железная стена» Датеко. 

— Я не это имел ввиду, — выдавил он, не отводя взгляда от лица Ушиджимы. Тот слушал внимательно — насколько темнота позволяла разглядеть его, — но более не произнес ни звука. Тогда Тоору натянул одеяло повыше и перевернулся на другой бок. — Я хочу спать, Ушивака-чан. Думай, что хочешь, мне все равно. 

 

Пробуждение наступило внезапно. Когда Тоору приоткрыл глаза, в комнате еще царил предрассветный мрак. Несколько минут он лежал, уставившись в стену — балансируя между сном и явью. Будильник молчал, тишину нарушало лишь размеренное дыхание над ухом. Оно больше не казалось чужим; в голове тут же возник отчетливый образ Ушиджимы, хоть Тоору и лежал к нему спиной.

Тоору приподнялся за телефоном, но тут же широкая ладонь крепко обхватила его поперек груди, не давая пошевелиться. Тоору подавил судорожный вздох и приказал себе успокоиться — сейчас Ушиджима проснется и поймет, что творит. Но тот лишь уткнулся носом в затылок, обдавая шею горячим дыханием. А когда Тоору попытался отстраниться, налег сильнее: вплотную притерся грудью к лопаткам и вжался в ягодицы возбужденной плотью.

В уме стучало: «Какого черта!», «Ушиджима, проснись!», «Пусти!», — но Тоору так и лежал, не шелохнувшись. По телу пронеслась волна жара, и он зарылся в подушку в попытке заглушить постыдное наваждение. Невозможно! Он не должен так реагировать на Ушиджиму, который всего лишь перепутал его во сне с какой-то девушкой. Или с парнем, или не перепутал, но Тоору точно не имеет к этому отношения.

Возбуждение упрямо нарастало; Тоору старался не ерзать, не тереться о постель, но это не спасало. Полностью замерев, он словно растворялся в объятьях Ушиджимы. А когда точка невозврата оказалась в опасной близости, пихнул Ушиджиму локтем в грудь. Не больно — только чтобы тот проснулся и откатился уже на свою половину. 

— Ушивака-чан, ты тяжелый, — недовольно проворчал Тоору, когда тот зашевелился. 

Ощутив свободу, Тоору перекатился на спину и всмотрелся сквозь темноту в лицо Ушиджимы. Снова можно было дышать полной грудью, вот только воздух никак не поступал в легкие. 

— Уже утро? — прохрипел Ушиджима, по-видимому, все еще слабо соображая, что происходит.

— Не знаю. — Тоору схватил телефон и поднес к глазам. Еще час до будильника. — Вот.

Он безжалостно посветил экраном прямо в лицо Ушиджиме — в отместку. Тот сощурился, всматриваясь в цифры, потом перевел непонимающий взгляд на Тоору.

— Еще рано, зачем разбудил?

— Потому что ты… — Возбуждение все еще не угасло, как и ощущение чего-то жутко неправильного, непристойного. Тоору кое-как поборол желание обхватить ладонями пылающие щеки — только не в присутствии Ушиджимы. — Не раскидывайся так, не один.

— Извини, — бросил Ушиджима, вновь укладываясь. 

Казалось, нужно было добавить что-то еще: отпустить пару шуток про то, что Ушиджима, очевидно, никогда не спал в одной кровати с кем-то, или что придавит свою подружку и глазом не моргнет. Но у Тоору точно ком подкатил к горлу. Завернувшись в одеяло, он попробовал урвать положенный час сна. 

Ясно было одно — пора заканчивать с этими экспериментами и пари.

***  
Интернет еще никогда не казался настолько бесполезным. Откинувшись на подушку, Тоору тяжело вздохнул. Твиттер и фейсбук кишели сообщениями о странных событиях, так или иначе связанных с грозой, но никакой конкретики: слухи, пересказанные десять раз страшилки, домыслы. Скорее всего те, кто, как Ушиджима или Куними, стали жертвами этих аномалий, просто молчали о случившемся. Или не выходили из дома — как Киндаичи. 

Тоору так и вбил в поисковик: «Почему у меня не появилось способности?», — и тут же на него выскочило с десяток ссылок на «Yahoo! Answers». Кто-то жаловался, кто-то был в возмущении, но все так или иначе сводилось к бессмысленным спорам в комментариях.

— Почему твоя способность не проявляется, — протянул Ушиджима утром, переодеваясь. Он даже не спрашивал, казалось, рассуждал вслух. И вышло так раздосадованно, что Тоору еле удержался от ядовитого комментария. 

— Мне кажется, это очевидно, — он старался говорить ровно.

— М? — Ушиджима поднял глаза.

— Я о том, что если она не проявилась до сих пор, значит, ее нет.

— Думаешь?

— Абсолютно уверен. 

— А ты хотел бы?.. — В голосе и во взгляде Ушиджимы не было и намека на шутку.

«Хотел бы?» — пульсировало в голове даже сейчас.

Тоору набрал еще один запрос: «Какие бывают суперспособности?», — и ткнул наугад. Информация на открывшихся страничках не поражала оригинальностью, в основном там были просто списки, составленные на основе популярных сериалов, аниме и книг. Телепатия, перемещения во времени, телекинез — Тоору примерял способности одну за другой, пока не осознал, что опаздывает на тренировку. Он приказал себе не думать об этом, по крайней мере до конца дня.

***   
— Скажи, Ива-чан, а какая способность подошла бы мне? — Не выдержал и спросил Тоору по пути домой. 

— Все-таки надумал закадрить кого-то? А как же «Это сработает только на ученицах средней школы»? — передразнил его Ивайзуми. 

— Да так, подумалось, — отмахнулся Тоору, улыбаясь. — Обещаю, что оставлю этот прием тебе.

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Ивайзуми, задирая голову, словно где-то там в облаках был напечатан ответ. — Может быть?.. — он замялся, пожевал губу, — Нет. И это тоже не то.

— Ну, Ива-чан, не тяни. — Тоору пихнул его локтем. Затяжной ответ окончательно расшатал внутреннее спокойствие. Как будто от того, что скажет Ивайзуми, зависело его, Тоору, будущее. — Первое, что пришло в голову. Первая ассоциация!

— Помолчи, дай подумать, — одернул его Ивайзуми. Еще с минуту он шел в молчании, а потом вдруг просиял: — Знаю! Как раз для тебя.

— Учти, сражать всех вокруг наповал своим появлением я умею и так, — игриво предупредил Тоору.

— А не будет у тебя способности, — заявил Ивайзуми, но беззлобно. — Ты будешь единственным в мире человеком, не получившим никакой силы, Дуракава. 

— Вообще никакой?

— Вообще. 

— Почему?

— А вот так.

— Ты жестокий, Ива-чан. — Тоору картинно вскинул подбородок. Всего лишь одной репликой Ивайзуми удалось подбросить в его копилку еще больше сомнений.

— Зато ты будешь уникальным. 

— Наверное, даже у Ушиваки в этом мире будет какая-нибудь способность, — проворчал Тоору. 

— Конечно будет, — поддакнул Ивайзуми. — Он будет… хммм… надоедать нам своим существованием. Точно! Появляться всегда и везде, где кто-то его упомянет. Представляешь, каково ему будет?

— Ему-то точно понравится, — пробурчал Тоору. 

Сейчас ситуация еще больше напоминала дурацкий розыгрыш.

***  
За окном барабанил дождь, голос Сато сливался с ним, и лекция из просто «скучной» превратилась в «убийственно скучную». Краем глаза Тоору следил, как постепенно новые формулы заполоняют собой все свободное пространство на доске. В тетради по-прежнему одиноко стояла дата — ровно один месяц до контрольного теста. Спроси Тоору еще пару недель назад, он бы однозначно утверждал, что пока это наибольшая из свалившихся на голову проблем. 

Теперь же «наибольшая проблема» сидела аккурат позади него. Еще во время перерыва Ушиджима выглядел так, будто хотел завести разговор: то и дело бросал на Тоору косые взгляды, нервно поджимал губы, — но так и не подошел. Такое поведение раздражало гораздо больше привычных разговоров ни о чем.

— Такое чувство, что в кофе ему подливают уныние, — не выдержал Тоору и сам подошел к Ушиджиме на перемене.

— О чем ты? — Тот как раз списал последнюю строчку уравнения и оторвался от тетради. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— О том, что сенсею не помешало бы обзавестись парой-тройкой историй, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить свое повествование, — устало протянул Тоору. Нельзя придумать ничего хуже, чем объяснять очевидное. Хотя пора было уже привыкнуть, что с Ушиджимой иначе не получалось.

— Но ведь это лекция? — тот полувопросительно качнул головой.

— Я в курсе. — Тоору прищелкнул языком, машинально скрещивая руки на груди. 

Повисла неловкая пауза; Ушиджима снова склонился над тетрадью, как будто и правда что-то искал среди бесконечных формул. Тоору отвел взгляд к окну: на улице все еще барабанил дождь. 

— Я научился контролировать… — вдруг заговорил Ушиджима, но вовремя спохватился и перешел на шепот: — Я научился контролировать способность.

— В который раз? — Тоору безучастно повернулся к нему. В этом и был весь Ушиджима — не отступит, даже если речь идет о сомнительной суперспособности. 

— Окончательно.

— Ты так уверен? — Тоору кисло сморщился. — А может, стоит признать, что ты просто никому не нужен?

— Я проверял, — упрямо твердил Ушиджима. — Просил Тендо позвать меня из своей комнаты.

— Ты рассказал ему? — Спросить, а какая способность досталась тому жуткому черту всея Шираторизава Тоору не решился.

— У нас обычно нет секретов друг от друга. 

— Значит, он провел тебя, — Тоору закатил глаза и еле удержался, чтобы не назвать Ушиджиму идиотом. 

— Тендо не стал бы врать.

— Очень рад за него. — Тоору краем глаза заметил, что некоторые ученики уже начинают коситься в их сторону. Нужно было заканчивать этот разговор. А лучше — вообще не начинать. — Скажи честно, Ушиджима, ты это хотел обсудить со мной?

— Нет, я подумал… — тот даже не стал спорить, что Тоору подошел первым. Во взгляде Ушиджимы застыла негласная просьба, от которой в животе все скручивалось узлом. — Проверим еще раз?

Он все-таки сказал это. Тоору готов был рвать и метать: опрокинуть парту Ушиджимы ко всем чертям и наблюдать, как разлетается по полу содержимое пенала. Потому что все это время в душе теплилась надежда, что Ушиджима не предложит. Потому что еще немного, и Тоору сам бы это предложил. 

— Нет, — бросил он, отворачиваясь. Быстрее уйти — только не продолжать этот разговор. 

— Давай попробуем с утра, и я тут же уеду. — Ушиджима словно намекал, что прошлый инцидент больше не повторится. Его ладонь крепко обхватила руку Тоору чуть повыше локтя. Мелкая дрожь скатилась по позвоночнику, отдалась в кончиках пальцев. 

— Нет, даже не проси. — Тоору поспешил высвободиться.

— Почему?

— Это же очевидно! — Тоору резко повернулся к нему, буравя взглядом. 

— Ойкава, — спокойно и твердо произнес Ушиджима. 

— Нет, с меня хватит!

 

Как только Сато закончил лекцию традиционным «хорошо поработали», Тоору вскочил с места и под всеобщее «спасибо» закинул сумку на плечо. Пробираясь к выходу, он напоследок скользнул взглядом по аудитории: Ушиджима, как ни в чем не бывало, собирал вещи. Встретиться с ним глазами было сродни самоубийству, потому Тоору поспешил отвернуться и, уставившись себе под ноги, быстро покинул зал.

На улице было все так же сыро и промозгло; распахнув зонт, Тоору нырнул под дождевую завесу. По пути на остановку он заставил себя обернуться — всего один раз — проследить, кто вышел из здания. Но Ушиджиму не разглядел — возможно, из-за дождя, а может, тот опять долго копался. Тоору помотал головой, словно это помогало вытряхнуть все идиотские мысли.

В кармане завибрировало; Тоору нырнул ладонью под куртку и вытащил телефон. С приятелями они обходились сообщениями, а родственники прекрасно знали, где он. Возможно, из школы. Тоору уже собирался ответить, но вовремя глянул на экран. 

«Ушивака». 

Палец судорожно кружил вокруг красной кнопки, и Тоору заставил себя сбросить звонок и засунуть телефон обратно. Говорить было не о чем — они оба это прекрасно знали.

Снова звонок. 

Проверять, кто это, не было смысла. Тоору упрямо шагал вперед, вжимая голову в плечи. Холод пробирал до костей, а до остановки оставалось пару минут.

— Чертов Ушиджима! — не сдержавшись, воскликнул Тоору, когда карман завибрировал в третий раз. А если что-то случилось? Если Ушиджима названивал не просто так? 

Тоору до боли стиснул телефон, словно собирался раскрошить.

Последнее, что он увидел перед собой, — это зебра перехода. По ушам ударил оглушительный визг шин, и сквозь дождевой заслон вылетел автомобиль. Он мчался прямо на Тоору, ослепляя светом фар. Нужно было метнуться к тротуару, отпрыгнуть в сторону, но ноги словно приклеились к асфальту. Тоору зажмурился, прикрывая голову рукой.

Он ожидал удара, падения, даже света в конце туннеля, но ничего не произошло. Когда реальность вновь обрела прежние очертания, Тоору стоял на проезжей части, чуть поодаль того места, где переходил дорогу. Машина остановилась; водитель вышел из салона и наклонился. Тоору медленно опустил взгляд. 

Растянувшись на асфальте, перед машиной лежал человек. 

— Откуда он взялся? — водитель растерянно посмотрел на Тоору, словно тот был его последней надеждой. — Его ведь не было на дороге. Что происходит?

Тоору шагнул к ним. Зонт унесло ветром, но дождь уже не ощущался как прежде. 

— Я вызову скорую! — водитель выхватил телефон из кармана и трясущимися пальцами принялся набирать номер.

Тоору не произнес ни слова — так и стоял, не в силах отвести взгляда от распластавшегося на дороге Ушиджимы.

***  
Тоору поежился и поплотнее закутался в плед, провожая взглядом пустую каталку. Ощущения постепенно возвращались, и пришлось выпить не одну баночку с кофе, чтобы согреться. 

Подошедшая молоденькая медсестра взволнованно склонилась над ним.

— С вами все хорошо? Что-нибудь нужно? — она тепло улыбнулась.

— Нет, спасибо, — Тоору замотал головой. Губы дрожали — он даже не смог вымучить ответную улыбку.

— Нужно сообщить вашим родителям, — начала она, но Тоору не дал договорить:

— Все в порядке, я уже сказал им, где я.

Тоору соврал: как только врач осмотрела его, он написал маме, что по пути домой хочет зайти к Ивайзуми. А потом даже позвонил ему — наскоро пересказал все, что произошло, хотя не был уверен в том, что сам понял.

Дверь палаты напротив отворилась, и оттуда показалась другая медсестра. 

— Он пришел в себя, — деловито сообщила она. — Хочет поговорить с неким господином Ойкавой. Это вы?

— Да. — Тоору порывисто поднялся, но еле удержался на ватных ногах. Успокоение не приходило, наоборот, напряжение внутри нарастало с каждой секундой.

— Можете заходить, — кивком головы медсестра пригласила в палату.

Тоору неуверенно коснулся ручки и потянул в сторону. Дверь послушно отъехала, впуская его в маленькую одноместную палату. Внутри было светло и пахло лекарствами. Тоору заставил себя поднять глаза.

На кровати, откинувшись на подушку, сидел Ушиджима. Одетый в больничную пижаму, с синяками и ссадинами, он выглядел каким-то потерянным. И явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ютясь на крохотной постели. 

Встретившись взглядом с Тоору, он рассеянно кивнул в знак приветствия.

— Что сказал врач? — первым делом спросил Тоору, опускаясь на прикроватный табурет.

— Переломов нет, только ушиб бедра и… вот. — Ушиджима повернул шею, демонстрируя синяк на правой скуле. В его голосе не было ни обвинения, ни обиды, но от этого становилось совсем неловко.

— Всего-то? — наигранно фыркнул Тоору. — И только подумай отлынивать от завтрашней тренировки!

— Врач сказал, мне нужен покой.

Тоору опустил взгляд на свои ботинки: в оранжевых бахилах он, наверное, выглядел глупо. Хотя куда уж глупее после всего, что произошло. Снова повисло молчание — как будто они вернулись к тому разговору, во время перемены.

— Как ты вообще оказался на дороге? — выдавил Тоору. Рано или поздно все равно бы пришлось задать этот вопрос. 

— Ты меня позвал.

— Я не… — Тоору осекся. — Черт. Это вышло случайно. Но как же твой контроль?

Ушиджима лишь пожал плечами, а Тоору предпочел не уточнять, что именно это значит.

— Но ты сам виноват! — не унимался Тоору. Слившиеся воедино злость и отчаяние разрывали его: — Зачем названивал?

— Потому что ты забыл свой учебник в столе. Сейчас. — Ушиджима хотел было потянуться к своим вещам, на тумбочке, но Тоору остановил его, уперев ладонь в грудь. 

— Лежи. Сам же только что сказал, что тебе нужен покой. 

Как ни странно, Ушиджима послушался. И только когда расслабленно прикрыл глаза, Тоору убрал руку.

— В следующий раз просто скинь сообщение, — пробубнил он. — Да и что бы с ним стало, с этим учебником? Забрал бы потом.

— Я не жалею о том, что случилось. — Ушиджима серьезно посмотрел на него.

Подозрения Тоору подтвердились: тот так и не понял, что произошло на самом деле.

— Я уцелел не благодаря тебе, — медленно проговорил Тоору. Он не собирался обсуждать это здесь, особенно, пока Ушиджима в таком состоянии, но деваться было некуда.

Ушиджима заморгал в недоумении.

— Но как?

— Ты не поверишь. 

— М?

— Я думал, что просто успел отскочить в сторону. Но пока мы ждали скорую, водитель автомобиля рассказал, что я как будто испарился. Он, наверное, до сих пор считает, что сбрендил, — Тоору горько усмехнулся: — Сам я почти ничего не помню, только то, как очнулся уже на дороге. Похоже, я все-таки не так безнадежен, Ушивака-чан.

— Ты тоже научился перемещаться? — от удивления Ушиджима дернулся к нему.

— Нет, то есть, не совсем. Я даже не знаю, как это описать. Знаешь… это похоже на хождение сквозь стены.

Ушиджима долго смотрел на него, изучая, словно соотносил образ Тоору с полученной информацией. А потом выдал: 

— Тебе подходит. 

— Почему?

Ушиджима возвел глаза к потолку и философски заметил:

— Ты всегда как будто ускользаешь. 

Вместо ответа Тоору лишь вздохнул и прикрыл веки; напряжение постепенно спадало, на его место приходила усталость — как если бы он отыграл сразу несколько матчей.

— Тебе нужно домой, — волевой тон Ушиджимы немного разогнал сонный морок. 

— Не командуй. Я сам знаю, что мне нужно.

— И что же?

Ушиджима спрашивал, как будто действительно ждал ответа. Тоору поколебался — всего на несколько секунд, — а потом наклонился к Ушиджиме и поцеловал. Прижался к горячим сухим губам с непонятно откуда взявшимся, стойким ощущением, что тот ответит. Как был уверен в том, что завтра четверг, у него вечером тренировки и никаких курсов, где бы он мог встретить Ушиджиму. И ни одного повода, чтобы выяснить, чья способность круче, а контроль сильнее. 

Тоору углубил поцелуй, прижимаясь теснее, потому что Ушиджиму он теперь встретит только в пятницу. И кто знает, сколько ледяных глыб осыпется на Землю к этому моменту.

— Ты всегда можешь позвать меня, — сказал Ушиджима, даже не краснея. Забинтованной ладонью он коснулся щеки Тоору и поправил сбившиеся пряди. 

— Даже не думай! — Тоору отпрянул и поднялся с табурета. — То, что я обрел способность, совсем не значит, что я лишился мозгов. 

Уже на пороге он все-таки обернулся и прошептал:

— Спокойной ночи, Ушивака-чан.

***  
Сон прорезала мелодия будильника, и Тоору недовольно заворочался. Прикорнуть еще хоть на пару минуточек не вышло, как и вытянуться на постели. Спину обдало знакомым жаром, когда Ушиджима — еще в полусне — сгреб его в охапку, что есть силы, подминая под себя. Тоору не сопротивлялся, даже звука не проронил. Теперь он знал способ получше. 

Сконцентрировавшись — насколько это было возможно в объятьях Ушиджимы, — он чуть подался назад, и вот уже лежал на свободной части постели. Хотя стоило признаться, там, прижавшись к Ушиджиме, было лучше.

— Эй. — Ушиджима лениво перекатился на спину. — Ты чего?

— Практикуюсь, — невинно улыбнулся ему Тоору. 

— Прямо с утра?

— А что? Твою способность мы вчера проверяли, а до моей… — он осекся, не в силах выговорить «не дошли».

Ушиджима вытянул руку и, коснувшись колена Тоору, погладил. 

— Нужно заканчивать с экспериментами, я совсем не высыпаюсь, — Тоору зевнул.

— Но тогда мы не узнаем, почему мой контроль не срабатывает, — пожал плечами Ушиджима.

Сложно было поверить, но он лукавил. Они оба знали, но упрямо продолжали свое дурацкое пари. Теперь они называли его «проверкой способности», ведь тренировки — это очень важно, даже если речь шла не о спорте. Вот только Ушиджима так и не улучшил свой контроль. А Тоору…

Тоору больше не собирался ускользать.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Ушиджима/Ойкава на HQ!! Ship Wars 3.0.
> 
> Идея о возникновении суперспособностей позаимствована из сериала «Misfits». Способности Ушиджимы и Киндаичи придуманы с отсылкой к Let’s Haikyuu, способность Ойкавы проистекает от одного из значений имени «Тоору» — «проходить сквозь», «ускользать».


End file.
